


Even when your black and blue (i still like you)

by xllecaightwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Coming Out, Crushes, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, ashamed billy hargrove, boys like boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xllecaightwood/pseuds/xllecaightwood
Summary: Steve and Billy clean themselves up after Billy saves Steve from a hell of a beating.(AU/Just a short one-shot)





	Even when your black and blue (i still like you)

“I can defend myself you know. You didn’t need to get involved and get your face all bashed in” Steve spoke with a tone of sorrow and anger, he didn’t want BIlly to get hurt because of him; and he definetly didn’t want to owe Billy any kind of favours. Billy glanced at him in the reflection of the mirror he stood at. He was quiet for a minute before he let out an irritated sigh. 

“You sure about that pretty boy, ‘cause from where I was standing it looked like you could have used all the help you could get; and you got help, so stop your whinging.” Billy spoke quickly before continuing to clean up his burst lip. Billy had a few cuts and bruises, but didn’t look half as bad as Steve. He sat on the bench behind Billy, ice pack held to his face, the pain was pulsing through his body; the bruises already forming around his eye, the blood from his nose and lip already dried, cracking with every movement of his face. Billy looked at the reflection of Steve, he saw the pain on his face as he pressed the ice to his eye; he sighed quietly - he hated seeing Steve hurt; the night at the Byers house flashes to mind and he feels a pull of guilt in his chest at the very similar situation, only Billy didn’t beat Steve up as a hate crime. Steve caught Billy’s eye in the mirror, it took everything in Billy to look away from the broken boy. 

“What made you help anyway? I’m surprised you didn’t join in with beating the shit out of me” Steve spat the words, bIlly’s body tensed as he did; there was that feeling of guilt again. Billy was silent for a few minutes, contemplating if he should tell the truth or make shit up. Billy got involved because Tommy was being a homophobic asshole and Steve didn’t deserve that; no one did. But billy could lie, could make up some shit about being bored and just wanting to stir stuff up. 

“I don’t like homophobes” BIlly’s words were soft and hesitant; honesty it is then he thought. Steve caught his eye in the mirror again, he took the ice pack from his eye; it was all swollen around the edges and the purply blue bruise rising made Billy glance away. Steve didn’t really know what to say. Billy turned from where he stood, now facing Steve on the bench. “I mean, even if you ain’t what he said you are; It still don’t make it ok to say that kind of shit” Billy made all attempts to put his hard act on, praying that Steve didn’t notice the falter of character. 

“Thanks, Billy” Billy locked eyes with Steve once again, his throat going dry at the sound of his name coming out of the other boys lips. Steve gave billy a small smile before the ice pack he hand was put on his eye once again. Jesus, Billy could have killed Tommy for hurting Steve like that. 

“I am you know” Steve spoke quickly, praying Billy understoof and didn’t pester him to explain further. Billy was snapped from the thoughts of Steve on the ground and Tommy beating his face repeatedly. 

“You are what?” Billy looked back at Steve, eyes lingering on one anothers; the question making Steves chest tight, his breath catching in his throat. 

“Gay” Billy’s eyes widened and then he watched the panic on Steves face erupt. “I mean, not gay...I like girls but I also like boys...I…” Steve rammbled and stammered his way through the sentence before stopping himself and letting out an overwhelmed sigh. Billy watched him for a minute, taking in the sight. Yea, his face was all bruised and he looked like he was about to burst into tears but BIlly couldn’t help but smile at Steve. 

“Well, then. I stand by my point; I don’t like homophobes” Billy spoke with a reassuring smile and Steve looked up to him, he couldnt believe how nice Billy was being to him; he was sure Billy would have called him a fag and left. Billy moved from him stance against the sink, sitting on the bench opposite from Steve; his knees bumping the latters as he did. 

The silence that came after that wasn’t something that made Steve feel anxious; it made him feel safe, something he never thought he would feel around Billy. It was a comforting feeling having Billy so close to him, knees resting on one anothers and the small space that seperated them. Steve had only told a few people about his feelings for guys and it scared the shit out of him to tell them; nevermind telling someone who he thought hated him.

“Thanks, Hargrove” Steve’s words were quiet and he was surprised Billy even heard him, he could tell his voice sounded weak and he tried so damn hard to not look Billy in the eyes as he spoke; he didn’t want him to see him look weak. Billy noticed though, it made his chest ache to see Steve so tense. BIlly noticed Steve’s attempts to not look him in the eye, he wanted so damn much to lock eyes with those big brown doe eyes and tell Steve he had nothing to worry about; that he understood. 

But instead he said “Harrington, don’t thank me” and brushed off everything as if it didn’t matter. But, it did matter. Billy wanted to grab Steve and tell him that he doesn’t need to be nervous, that he doesn’t care about anything other than Steve being okay and that he freaked when he saw Tommy beating the shit out of him; blood and broken skin all over his pretty boys face. But instead he leans forward and rests his hand on Steve’s shoulder and says “Clean yourself up pretty boy, don’t make them think they got to you”. 

“You don’t care then?” Steve spoke softly, Billy’s hand still on his shoulder; both boys still sat close, maybe a little closer than either could bear. Billy locked eyes with Steve and slowly shook his head. He didn’t care one bit, the only thing he cared about was that he could have a shot with him, the boy he’s been hooked on since he first laid eyes on him; the boy that he bet to shit so he didn’t have to deal with the way he made him feel. Steve couldn’t look away from Billy, up close like this Billy almost looked scared. Their eyes locked once again and this time it was impossible for either to tear their gaze away, Billy felt like he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t take being this close to Steve, especially when he looked so hurt and broken. 

Steve’s tongue darted out licking the small gash on his lip, Billy’s gaze following suit before he noticably pulled his gaze away and back to the latters eyes; Billy hoped to god Steve didn’t notice. But of course, Steve noticed, his eyes now wider than ever. 

“Billy…” Steve spoke his name soft and slow before he leaned in ever so slightly, with a noticable gulp he brought his hand to rest on Billy’s arm. And Billy was totally gone, he couldn’t hold back and ever so slowly he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Steve’s in the softest kiss ever, lips pressed to one another moving slowly together. It was soft, and breathtaking; and was desperate and reserved all in one kiss. Billy’s hand moved from Steve’s shoulder and now lightly cupped his cheek, Steve’s hand gripped onto Billy’s sleeve of his denim jacket so tight that you’d think Steve was scared if he didn’t Billy would have ran. The kiss only lasted a couple of minutes, but in those minutes Billy felt his world fall into place. Billy pulled away first, breathless and overwhelmed. His eyes flickered open to see a closed eyed Steve, mouth slightly agape, Steve finally let his eyes open, staring at Billy wide eyed and totally wrecked. 

“You…” Steve let his sentence trail off, Billy knew exactly what he was asking; he didn’t need to say anything else. 

“Yea” Billy spoke softly, Steve nodded for a second before his lips were against Billy’s again, soft and careful; in an attempt to not add extra pain to the busted lips and bruised faces. Steve pulled back before resting his forehead on Billy’s. 

“And you like me?” It was almost a whisper that escaped Steve’s lips, but Billy smiled and so did Steve. 

“Yes Harrington, I like you”


End file.
